Diari0
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: por las influencias de Mikoto Kushina decide escribir un diario pero particularmente le sucede algo a este algo que no se lo esperaba un problema o almenos lo que ella consideraba uno ¿como lo solucionara? descubrelo


**El Diario.**

"**fueron dos descnocidos que un dia se encontraron, fueron dos grandes amigos que despues se enamoraron"**

Los personajes que aqui aparecen no me pertecen son de la mente brillante detras de Naruto Khisimoto.

Creo a exepcion de Nenko sensei y meik sensei unos personajes que se me ocurrieron cuando estaba comiendo y aparecen muy poco solo son secundarios.

Kushina se habia hecho amiga inseparable de un cuaderno de tapas color negras todo empezo el dia en que lo compro en una papeleria le habia llamado particularmente la atencion el motivo de su compra fue para utilizarlo en la materia de biologia ya que Nenko sensei la habia regañado por tener todos sus apuntes revueltos en una sola libreta ademas de que ninguno estaba completo y mucho menos entendibles al mismo tiempo de que le habia exigido un cuaderno propio para su materia, ese era en un principio el destino del cuaderno lo encontro barato y de muy buena marca por lo cual lo habia considerado especial para "desperdiciarlo" en tontos apuntes escolares de biologia sin contar de que por otra parte todo el asunto de una libreta sola para esa materia le parecia un capricho de parte del sensei , para nada y definitivamente le pensaba dar ese gusto escribiria todo en la misma libreta que antes, revueltos con los demas apuntes escolares en modo de desafio a Nenko, asi que habia conservado guardada esa libreta encima de su escritorio aun nueva ya con un poco de polvo ocasionado por lo poco que le gusta a la Uzumaki limpiar su cuarto no sabia con exactitud que escribir en la dichosa libreta pero definitivamnete no serian apuntes de biologia,el verdadero destino del cuaderno empezo el dia en que tenia una tarea en equipo la cual haria en su casa con su mejor amiga Mikoto

-que bonita libreta dijo Mikoto al verla sacundiendole el polvo

-¿porque no la has utilizado?-preguntaba mientras la ojeaba y notaba que todas y cada una de las paginas se encontraban aun en blanco

-la utilizare para algo especial pero aun no se que es -respondia la peliroja mientras trataba inutilmente de acomodar su cuarto

-porque no escribes en el un diario,es especial -prosiguio su amiga

-Son tonterias y cosas infantiles -bufo la Uzumaki

-no, un diario es una amigo que te escucha al cual le puedes contar todo, es uno que jamas te traicionaria -

-mmm…-se llimito ha decir Kushina mientras lo tomaba y lo hechaba a su mochila para luego ponerse a terminar el trabajo por el que se encontraban reunidas.

Al dia siguiente Nenko sensei la habia regañado y bajado dos puntos menos por el asunto de la libreta ya que la Uzumaki seguia escribiendo en la misma de los apuntes revueltos.

Para despues aplicar la rutinaria tortura se puso a dar clases, kushina saco la libreta de tapas negras y dibujo un monton de garabatos en ella (lo que ella consideraba muy bellos dibujos )se resistia a escribir lo que el maestro decia, de utilizar su libreta nueva, de darle gusto a Nenko sensei ¿que es lo que tenia su libreta anterior? Ella no le veia nada malo entendia todo lo que apuntaba ¿que eso no es lo mas importante de los apuntes? Que importaba que el resto del mundo entero no le entendiera si ella lo hacia bastaba

Minato que iba en su salon de clases se encontraba con Fugaku platicando desde que la clase habia empezado

-MINATO NAMIKAZE!- dijo mas bien grito enojado Nenko ya que el rubio habia interrumpido ya mas de una vez la clase

-podria decirme si es tan amable de que se trata la clase - le pregunto aun mas furioso

Minato se mordio el puño ya que suele hacer eso en momentos de apuros volteo a sus puntes pero no habia nada la libreta se encontraba en blanco dirigio su vista al pizarron en el solo se persivia el titulo "seleccion natural"el Namikaze se levanto y empezo a improvisar la clase con datos ya sabidos y muchos de ellos eran acertados

-muy bien Namikaze ponga mas atencion-termino diciendo Nenko, el rubio nada mas se llevo la mano a la nuca y le regalo una calida sonrisa al sensei este despues de eso prosiguio a dar la clase molesto.

Kushina que observava todo desde el aciento de atras y una que otra vez molestaba al baka de Fugaku le parecio graciosa la forma en la que Minato se mordio el puño casi nunca suele hacer ese tipo de cosas infantiles y algo le impulso a escribirlo en su cuaderno de tapas negras lo cual fue realmente extraño por que Kushina no suele escribir en horario de clases

**12-junio**

**Bueno pedazo de hoja o como Mikoto dijo que te llamabas diario hoy el maestro me regaño en frente de toda la clase por la estupides de no comprar una libreta nueva para su materia pero que diablos si la compre acaso no estas aqui no bastandole me bajo dos puntos al parecer eso lo tenia de tan mal humor que hasta regaño al pobre de Minato siendo este infeliz que tengo enfrente Fugaku el baka mas grande del mundo quien lo estaba haciendo platicar hubieras visto lo lindo que se miraba Minato mordiendose el puño es raro la forma en que demuestra que se encuentra en apuros pero me gusta .**

Escribio en esa hoja tambien como le gustaba la sonrisa del rubio que consideraba especial su manera de sonreir sin quererlo y decearlo el cuaderno de tapas negras se habia convertido en un diario en su diario

Paso otro dia y la Uzumaki habia llegado tarde a clases por culpa de la TV y sus programas favoritos "porque salen tan tarde" se lamentaba Kushina, ese dia solo quedaba disponible el lugar al lado del Namikaze lo cual era rarisimo porque todas las chicas quieren sentarse a su lado tal vez destino no se pero solo quedaba ese lugar disponible ya que Fugaku su buen mejor amigo lo habia dejado solo sentandose con Mikoto y ocupando el lugar de la Uzumaki si esos dos ya eran novios

Asi que no le quedo mas remedio que sentarse al lado del rubio limitandose a entablar conversacion alguna con el sabia que ella y el eran polos totalmente opuestos como para caerse bien el uno al otro,el era inteligente y sacaba buenas calificaciones en cambio ella reprobaba varios examenes el es atento en clases a ella le cuesta trabajo concentrarse en fin polos opuestos asi que trascurrio varias clases callada mientras se moria de sueño y para ya no hacerlo mas empezo a jugar con el lapiz y la pluma en uno de sus tantos juegos la peliroja tomo accidentalmente la mano del Namikaze ya que en su intento por evitar que el lapiz se cayera al suelo en lugar de tomar este apreto fuertemente la mano del ojiazul provocando que este dejara de atender la clase para voltear a verla

-disculpa que te interrumpiera -le dijo en voz Baja sus disculpas sonaron falsas ya que interrumpir una clase no le parecia para nada malo

-no no lo has hecho realmente no ponia atencion me estoy aburriendo-contesto mientras la miraba a los ojos y Kushina seguia tomandole la mano

Ambos se echaron a reir sin disimular nada la maestra en turno se acerco al lugar del escandalo y los regaño a ambos lo que les valio un sermon de de una hora a clase del comportamiento, de la importancia de poner atencion, de que le extrañaba de Minato y puras cosas de esas.

A la hora de salida Minato se detuvo a hablar un rato con Kushina le pidio disculpas por lo sucedido como si el hubiera tenido toda la culpa cuando en realidad era al revez para despues despedirse de beso si bien ellos dos no eran los mejores amigos, solo conocidos se podria decir porque aunque ya tuviera parte de la secundaria y ahora la prepa tocandole en el mismo salon nunca se habian tomado la molestia de conocerse bien el uno al otro Minato suele tratar a las personas por igual asi que no importandole eso se despidio como lo hace con sus demas amigas mas cercanas

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando cayo la noche que envolvia todo lo que el sol descubria, rodeada de un silencio extraño y una paz, consigo una grande y hermosa luna que parecia tener vida propia, cuando los pajaritos ya no cantan porque se encuentran dormidos uno que otro volando perdido buscando su nido donde solo el ruido que emiten los grillos esa melodia un tanto enfandosa se escucha y las miles de estrellas acompañan a la luna en la inmensidad del espacio para que no se quede sola en fin ya muy tarde en la noche Kushina se encontraba despierta viendo su programa favorito de TV una seria protagonizada por dos hermanos de unos 11y 5 años que se quedan Huerfanos y sacan su vida adelante como pueden tocandole la desgracia de enfrentarse a una amenaza natural un terremoto uno devastator de 8.00 grados escala de Richter en el cual son separados y la pequeña de 11 busca a su hermanito de 5 con la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo vivo mientra se relata todo el sufrimiento de ambos que se encuentran separados velando y rezando dia y noche por el otro ese en resumen era su programa favorito le gustaba mucho a tal grado de ser este el causante de su ya muchas notas bajas cuando finalizo apago la TV y tomo su mochila para ver si tenia tarea pendiente para mañana ya que tenia la mala costumbre de dejar todo para la ultima hora saco todo de la mochila y la desparramo en la cama revolvio aqui haya ojeo su libreta pero no encontro ninguna hoja con la famosa leyenda "tarea"asi que se puso alistar sus cosas cuando escucho el ruido de una libreta que cae al piso bajo su mano pues ella se encontraba arriba de la cama para tomarla despues de que algunos minutos de que su mano la buscara por el rango del suelo al que tenia alcanze se paro para verla estaba muy lejos de su ella asi que se bajo de la cama para caminar hacia esta no tenia idea como habia llegado a ese punto, cuando se acerco la libreta se encontraba abierta mostrando las lineas que habia escrito el dia anterior las leyo de Nuevo y le parecio gracioso volver a recordar todas las cosas que en ese momento escribio para despues sentarse en la cama con pluma en mano la idea de escribir diariamente lo que pasaba no le resulto tan malo y comenzo

**13-junio**

**Se que es una tonteria escribirle a un cuaderno pero bueno no tengo nada que perder te voy a contar mi dia ya que tu no me vas a dejar plantada por irte con tu novio como lo esta haciendo ultimamente Mikoto para todo aunque es obvio que no lo harias una libreta con novio suena bastante comico a ver por donde empiezo…**

**Supongo que de esta mañana Odio la escuela llegue tarde si por ver mi programa que por cierto esta muy interesante y me toco sentarme con Minato Namikaze el chico del dia de ayer el que se mordia el puño al parecer es una persona demasiado amable, me di cuenta de que tiene unos bellos ojos los adoro bueno si tengo que admitirlo son hermosos no solo por su color si no por lo que reflejan despues de todo los ojos son una ventana al alma su Mirada me irradia confianza una que no habia sentido antes si lo se debo de estar loca solo somos conocidos ¿como confias de golpe en una persona asi? Hoy la maestra nos dio un sermon porque interrumpimos su clase que delicada pero eso no es lo que te quiero comentar le tome de la mano queria sentir su mano y cuando me propongo algo lo tengo que hacer queria sentir su piel solo por curiosidad es fuerte y delicada al mismo tiempo podria apostar que cualquier chica decearia estar entre esas manos ****EXEPTO YO ****aunque debo confesarte que cuando se despidio de mi de beso me hizo sentir extraña no solo por el hecho de que no me lo esperaba si no que yo no suelo hacer eso con NADIE senti una sensacion extraña que no habia sentido antes hizo que mis piernas temblaran y mi Corazon se agitara pero quiero remarcarcar que ****NO ES AMOR ****pero tengo que averiguar que es **

**Pd : no se lo digas a nadie tratare de sentarme todos los dias a su lado solo para averiguar lo de la sensacion.**

Despues de todo kushina ya habia agregado mas palabras a su diario y se acosto a dormir hasta que la luna cumplio con su trabajo y rayo a rayo el sol se fuera asomando hasta salir en su totalida dejando entrar unos por la ventana de la Uzumaki occasionando que se despertara pero esta vez no se levanto con toda la flojera del mundo se habria proponido llegar temprano para sentarse al lado del Namikaze y asi fue lo consiguio la primera clase era de historia Kushina trataba de concentrarse en esa materia sus bajas calificaciones se lo exigian pero sonaba tan aburrida para poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormida en el pupitre Minato no pudo evitar ver que la chica se encontraba dormida al parecer en una posicion muy incomoda quizo ser amable con ella y puso su brazo tras Kushina para que le sirviera de apoyo y la cabeza la coloco cuidadosamente en su hombro no le resultaba problema hacerlo que mas podia pasar otro sermon no lo creo y si asi fuera no hubiera sido tan malo como el anterior utilizo la mano que le quedaba libre para escribir sus apuntes y de paso unos cuantos a Kushina o almenos los mas importantes el sensei los miro pero lo paso desapercibido daba igual que Kushina estuviera o no en clase no habia diferencia de cualquier forma no ponia atencion y el sensei ya se habia resignado mientras que por Minato no se preocupaba era buen alumno y de seguro se las arreglaria para entender de cualquier forma la clase y ahi se quedo kushina dormida perfectamente algunas de sus compañeras la envidiaban justo ahora se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos del Namikaze al mismo tiempo de que se preguntaban que le veia Minato a Kushina si no se arreglaba no era muy inteligente, para unas cosas como travesuras si pero para otras no, no entendian como ciertamente le habia agradado a Minato si eran como el agua y el aceite ante sus ojos totalmente diferentes, fue el sonido de la chicharra la que lo desperto y pudo darse cuenta claramente que el Namikaze le acariciaba el cabello y sentir otras cuantas caricias en su mejilla la chica no se incorporo le daba pena no sabia que decir asi que solo se levanto como es costumbre para irse queria correr pero recordo que traia falda la tonta falda azul marina del uniforme que el instituto les exigia usar asi que camino despacio para detenerse en la puerta tomo fuerte el marco como si lo quisiera arrancar "maldicion "penso no podia irse asi sin decir algo amable asi que se volteo de nuevo para toparse con los ojos de minato que la miraban con semblante de confuncion

"Minato gracias por ser tan amable conmigo perdon si te cause problemas ya no volvera a pasar tratare de no dormir mas en clase"dijo Kushina entre pausas

Minato que la seguia mirando sin decirle nada se paro del escritorio en el cual seguia sentado camino hacia ella esto ocasiono que la chica se pusiera un poco nerviosa y cuando estuvo muy cercas le dijo

Descuida no importa fue agradable no tienes porque disculparte si no has hecho nada malo tomo la mano de kushina que aun seguia aferrada al marco de la puerta

no lastimes asi tus bellas manos te las podrias astillar con esta puerta vieja le prosiguio a decir las mejillas de kushina se sonrojaron levemente mientras se repetia una y otra vez demonios que no se de cuenta normalmente esas palabras provenientes de otro chico le harian enfurecer no le gustaba que la trataran como niña debil pero fue todo lo contrario realmente le habia gustado que le dijiera que tenia bellas manos

Minato le sonrio al ver perpleja a la chica no sabia exactamente que pasaba por su cabeza pero no lo pensaba averiguar

te veo mañana Kushina le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano para despues despedirse de beso, nuevamente Kushina no dijo nada se quedo parada ahi y llevo su mano a su mejilla cuando la beso para ver al Namikaze marcharse te veo mañana respondio cuando lo habia perdido de vista encuanto llego a su casa no lo dudo saco su cuaderno de tapas negras y rapido escribio

**14 -junio**

**No lo se pero empiezo a querer pasar mas tiempo con el Namikaze pienso que es por su forma de ser por esa atencion que me presta hoy me quede dormida en clases y pude sentir claramente como acariciava mi cabello y mi mejilla ¿porque hiso eso? Noo debo de estar imaginandome cosas pero creo que tengo una nueva meta volverme su mejor amiga realmente considero que seria bueno tener a una persona asi en mi vida una que se preocupe por mi el solo hecho de tratarme asi como lo ha hecho bridarme sus brazos para dormir me paracio muy rom…muy amable de su parte reflejan que es una persona que me estima de alguna manera si no fuera asi me hubiera dejado dormir en ese pupitre tan incomodo duro y ademas Viejo o ¿que piensas tu? Bueno definitivamente debo de estar enloqueciendo lanzarle preguntas a una hoja comico de mi parte**

**Minato es:**

**Lindo**

**Amable**

**Respetuoso**

**Cariñóso**

**Amigable**

**Creo que esas son muy buenas rezones para ser su amiga aunque posiblemente haya mas cuando las averigue te lo contare **

**Deceame suerte hoja de papel.**

Sorprendetemente Kushina habia logrado lo que se propuso y llegaba temprano todo los dias para efectivamente consigir sentarse con el rubio haci como tambien habia tomado la costrumbre de escribir todas las cosas especiales que le pasaban el el cuaderno de tapas negras o almenos las que ella consideraba especiales poco a poco y con el trascurso de ciclos solares es decir dias las frases en el diario iban cambiado no solo habia logrado conocer mas a el chico y darse cuenta que era la persona mas maravillosa que habia conocido si no que tambien se habia vuelto su mejor amiga pasaban ya la mayor tiempo del dia juntos no solo en horario escolar si no tambien fuera de este Minato la invitaba a comer helado y ella gustosa aceptaba no le podia decir que no a ninguna invitacion que le hacia el Namikaze

.

.

.

.

.**18-junio**

**Hoy Minato me intento explicar la clase de matematicas que no entendi o como la llamo yo mataburros fue tan graciosa la cara que puso cuando despues de darme uno 15 0 18 minutes de explicacion le dije que no le entendi nada una cara de "tiempo perdido" me gusta cada actitud suya cuando se rie cuando se estresa cuando esta triste o cuando se enoja siento que tiene una manera muy especial de hacerlo no te se explicar que pero bueno yo sola me entiendo al menos me ayudo en mis estudios que es algo que se lo agradesco muchisimo no se como pagarselo ya lo pensare pequeño pedazo de hoja te dejo porque Minato me esta esperando aya afuera vamos a ir al parke a pasear le dije que se me habia olvidado algo no supe que inventar solo le dije algo pero como es muy comprensible y muy discreto no siguio preguntando eso es otra cosa que admiro de el te dejo realmente ****LO ADMIRO****…**

**Aaaa se me olvidaba deceame suerte en el examen porque esta pesado no quiero reprobar mate **

Si desde ese entonces Kushina y Minato eran amigos inseparable quien lo diria una pareja dispareja pero realmente se llebaban bien

**19-junio**

**Que alegria no reprobe mate Minato es un exelente maestro le entiendo mas que al sensei meik si ese el de mate…**

**despues de todo empiezo a comprender la ciencia ****polos opuestos se atraen ****despues te explico el motivo de esa frase te estoy escribiendo realmente tarde mi programa favorito se acaba de acabar pero no te voy hablar de eso no es interesante vaya hablar de eso sono loco hablar con una libreta en que estas pensando Kushina **

como seguia trascurriendo el tiempo las hojas en el diario amentia y ahora si las frase cambiaron mas drasticamente en la pagina numero 30 plasmo lo que se habia reusado a creer desde la 15

**Lo admito ****LO AMO**

AL PARECER LA Uzumaki habia descubierto que la sensacion de aquella primera vez era amor los dias habian trascurridos bastante que ya steams en el mes de Julio

**11-Julio**

**Hoy me siento inspirada y quiero dedicar estas pequeñas palabras al chico que me robo el Corazon **

**Te amo**

**Decirte te amo se queda pequeño alguien deberia inventar palabras para decirte lo que siento porque las que existen no bastan se han quedado pequeñas **

**No te amo en pasado ni presente ni futuro simplemente mi amor no tiene tiempo **

**Jamas te recuerdo porque nunca te olvido siempre estas en mis pensamientos **

**Te amo son dos palabras maravillosas como lo son el cielo las estrellas el universo entero como lo eres tu amo cada sonrisa que me regalas cada Mirada de tus ojos tu forma de ser amo la dulzura que despide tu ser mi alegria es perfecta cuando estoy a tu lado Minato Namikaze simplemente te amo **

esa noche se habia desvelado hasta la una de la mañana y se quedo dormida al dia siguiente se levanto a toda prisa se le habia hecho tarde pero eso no importo ya que ese dia Minato al parecer no habia asistido a clases tras las larguisimas horas de tortura escolar mejor dicho de clases la chicharra sono siendo esta musica para los oidos de todos los presentes Kushina tomo su mochila pero se detuvo algo le dijo que lo hiciera y busco su libreta de tapas negras en la mochila pero no la encontro no estaba la chica se lleno de panico perder algo asi era peor para ella que perder todo su dinero o su celular y comenzo a pensar cosa como que millones de personas sabian de su secreto cualquiera lo habia podido sacar de su mochila y haberlo leido peor aun divulgado no era posible que le estuviera pasando eso se acordo entonces porque no habia escrito uno antes, penso que el mismo Minato lo pudiera tener en sus manos o llegar a sus oidos la noticia de lo loca y perdida que se encontraba por el Namikaze no resistio y salio corriendo queria que en ese momento la tierra se la tragara pero no fue asi

.

.

.

.

.pasaron semanas de que Kushina perdio su diario en la escuela a consecuencia ella ya no asistia a clases eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en tan terrible situation que estaba viviendo terrible al menos para ella cuando un dia por la tarde sono el telefono y no le quedo de otra que contestar

Kushina ¿porque no has ido a la escuela? Le pregunto por la linea telephonic el Namikaze pues era el quien lo llamaba y ademas Kushina conocia bien su voz

La peliroja no podia decirle la verdad de que habia faltado por el diario por ese estupido cuaderno que se lamentaba ahora haber escrito aunque pensaba que tal vez Minato ya lo sabia

Estoy enferma se limito a decir

Ire a ver como estas dijo minato preocupado

No ocupas venir estoy bien quien te has creido Namikaze mi madre le dijo enojada queria desmentir todo lo que escribio en el diario ser fria con el no mostrar estusismo como si ella no supiera nada de la dichosa libreta de tapas negrasa unque bien era verdad todo cada palabra y frase de amor que le habia dedicado pues habia puesto mas sin mencionar que en cada esquina de las paginas habia puesto las iniciales "M y K " y cogo no espero ha escuchar la reaccion de su amigo se deprimio tanto ese dia que se puso a limpiar su cuarto movio muebles todo estaba limpiando estraordinariamente bien cuando sus ojos no se lo podian creer ahi estaba antes sus ojos si era el diario el que tenia pensado haber perdido desde hace semana y media todo el tiempo se habia encountered ahi bajo su cama cumulate con unos zapatos viejos salto de felidad ahora estaba completamente segura de que nadie lo habia tomado y mucho menos leido se acordo del pobre de Minato y lo grosera que se habia comportado apenas unos minutes antes y se hecho a reir rei uno lo ceria tomo el cuaderno y explico todo de que lo habia perdido todo incluso su comportamiento infantile se dio cunta de que solo quedaba una hoja para terminarlo y la lleno se acordo tambien de que presisamente el dia **11 de Julio **se quedo dormida tras haber escrito algo y nunca habia hechado el diario a la mochila pero despues penso seriamente las cosas suspiro profundo

Supongo que lo hare dijo

Al dia siguiente Kushina regreso ala escuela con diario en mano y se dirigio directo a buscar a Minato era muy temprano y las clases no empezaban al encontrarlo pudo notar que este ya no sonreia ni siquiera al verla kushina se acerco mas a el

Toma le dijo estendiendo su mano y entregandole el diario Minato lo miro confundido no entendia su comportamiento el dia de ayer lo trataba con la punta del pie y ahora le regalaba una libreta

Minato es para ti dijo con voz baja la Uzumaki pero el Namikaze no la tomaba

cada palabra escrita en ella las plasme pensando en ti me fruste al pensar que tu ya lo sabias cuando crei perder mi diario no estaba en mi mochila y lo primero que se me ocurrio fue que lo perdi aqu por eso te queria lejos por eso fui groserapero creeo que muy dentro de mi realmente era lo que queria dijo como si le costara trabajo hablar para despues suspirar hondo y mirarlo a los ojos

Sin decir nada Minato tomo la libreta y la empezo a hojear una tras otra su sonrisa volvia por cada pagina leida hasta llegar a la ultima en la que habia dibujado un Corazon enorme con las iniciales M y K seguido de dos palabras por siempre el diario estaba terminado

Kushina no se que decirte dijo nervioso el rubio

No hay nada que decir Minato solo queria que supieras todo lo que yo siento por ti y ya te lo dije esta plasmado en el diario y prosiguio a retirarse

Supongo que si hay una cosa que decir rio el Namikaze mientras la tomaba del brazo y la detenia

Yo tambien te amo

Kushina se sonrojo levemente se acercaron el uno al otro para luego juntar sus labios

.

.

Al anochecer Kushina saco una libreta nueva que acababa de comprar y anoto lo siguiente :

**Hoy es el dia mas feliz de mi vida le dije al Namikaze que lo amo tengo que contarte que….**

Al parecer Kushina habia comenzado otro diario.

**fin**

**HOLA!**

**Bueno si lo se quedo raro o ¿ustedes que piensan? Esta salido un poco del ambito ninja ya que lo desarrolle en una escuela si ahi sucede de todo **

**Este fic me costo trabajo escribirlo ya que lo hice desde el punto de Kushina como veran se trata de un diario y yo nunca he escrito uno definitivamente no son para mi jajaja …. y bueno aqui ella tiene otra actitud creeo no se ami me parecio **

**Espero que les haya gustado acepto opiniones comentarios criticas estas ultimas siempre y cuando las tenga bien merecidas es un Minakushi creado con la intencion de apoyar el movimiento que inicio Bella lo siento no l recuerdoel nombre completo si lo lees perdoname espero que les haya sido de su agrado pero les reitero como chico no soy muy romantico para estas cosas haci que tal vez caresca bastante de eso les agradesco el tiempo que invirtieron al leer este one-shot igualmente muchas gracias a todos aquellas(os) que han leido las historias que he publicado no saben cuanto estimo su apoyo **

**Cuidense y que esten bien **

**Att :OBITO**


End file.
